


Flu

by EmilyHoyt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Insecurities, Caring!Dean, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Picnics, Road Head, Sex, Sick!Reader, Smut, Sweet!Dean, Wetlook, fluffy!Dean, plus!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: "I know, Y/N. I'm sorry, but your fever is bad; we need to cool you down.""But I can't fit in the fridge...""Shit!" Barely even looking, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Fuck! You're on fire!""I'm hot stuff...""And you're delirious..."
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"You know, I'd love to be a ballerina," she mumbled in between heaves into the toilet. Had she been more aware, she would be thanking her lucky stars that she'd managed to nab the last bedroom in the bunker with its own bathroom. The idea of having to take care of feminine hygiene in a stall didn't appeal in the least, especially when the boys could be taking a leak in the next cubicle.

"That's nice, sweetheart," Dean murmured behind her, gently pulling her hair from her face, doing his best to be calming and soothing as Y/N continued to fight through the nasty flu she had. He hated seeing her like this… "You're burning up," he whispered, more to himself than to her before ripping away her blanket. She set to shivering almost instantaneously.

"Give it back!" she cried and made a weak dive towards where Dean had thrown it, but he held her back.

"I know, Y/N. I'm sorry, but your fever is bad; we need to cool you down."

"But I can't fit in the fridge..."

"Shit!" Barely even looking, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Fuck! You're on fire!"

"I'm hot stuff..."

"And you're delirious..." Dean reached blindly onto the counter to try and find a towel to wet with cold water, but she must have just done her laundry. His hand slid down her arm and he felt just how hot her skin was to the touch. "Son of a bitch!" he growled.

"But I'm a girl..."

Dean waited a couple moments longer to check that her nausea had passed before trying to move her. Hating what he knew he had to do, he hauled her into his arms and pulled her up to her feet. She swayed a bit, but managed to stay upright. It scared him to see Y/N like this; she was a strong and confident woman, usually graceful and light on her feet, a fact that surprised many when all those narrow-minded idiots noticed was the couple extra pounds on her frame. Not that she was so overweight that he couldn’t carry her, if need be.

Guiding her through the maze of halls, they made their way to the showers, making sure to stop for a couple of big towels and a light sheet on the way through.

When they arrived, Y/N was still a little loopy and saying silly things that didn't make much sense, worrying Dean more and more by the second. He'd never really been sick in his life... at least, not to this extent. Compound that by the fact that he cared about Y/N so much and the result was a nervous and worried Dean Winchester, feeling the emotion he hated most in this world: helplessness!

"It's gonna be alright, Y/N," he whispered into her ear. He moved her under the shower head, giving her pajamas one last look before deciding to leave them on. They were already drenched with her sweat and it would help cool her down faster than just the water pouring over her skin. He reached around her to turn on the spray. "I'm sorry," he murmured just before the water hit her body.

"AH! FUCK! COLD! TOO COLD!" she cried out and tried to jump out of the way, but Dean's strong arms held her in place, his big hands wrapped around her biceps to hold her still under the stream.

"Don't move!" he said, but she continued to try to twist her way out of his grasp. Her long wet hair and erratic movements flung droplets of the water everywhere. He wished he'd thought ahead and removed his boots and socks before. Settling on the lesser of the evils, he maintained his hold on Y/N while toeing off at least the boots and kicking them towards a far corner. He hated wet socks, but it wasn't important right now. All that mattered was bringing down her fever.

"Please, stop!" she wept, tears streaming down her face after several moments. She seemed to have realized that she wasn't getting out from under the cold water any time soon; the fight seemed to have gone out of her and she hugged herself tighter and tighter. "It's so cold! I'm so cold!" Her back was to him and he couldn't be more thankful to not have to see her face; it would have broken his heart.

"I'm so sorry, Y/N," he said. "I know it's cold, honey, and I'm sorry, but I've got to break your fever, babe," he whispered, biting his lip.

"Please, Dean... Please, stop!" she whimpered and his heart shattered. Taking a deep breath and gritting his teeth, he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. The water was almost glacial, but it certainly wasn't his first cold shower. Actually, it was fitting since she was the cause of so many of them! The thought made him chuckle.

"Oh, yes..." she whimpered, her arms curling around him instead of herself. She ran her hands up and down his forearms for a moment before reaching one arm up around the back of his neck. "Dean, please," she moaned, but it wasn't like before. Her voice was soft and happy - even as her teeth chattered - and he wondered for a brief second what was happening before she tried to pull him down to her. "Yes, please!"

"Y/N, no!" he barked, snapping himself back to the present under the cold shower. Oh, man, did he want to kiss her! But she was sick and delirious. He couldn't kiss her! Not now... not ever!

Dean changed his hold and trapped her arms within the tight band of his own that circled her body and held her still, removing the small touch of warm water he'd allowed. She needed to snap out of it and soon. And the second he had her safe in bed, he was coming back in here to take another cold shower!

"Dean, it's cold!" she moaned and it appeared she was back in the present with him once more. He breathed a sigh of relief and moved one hand up to her forehead, holding it in place for a moment. Her temperature had definitely gone down, but he didn't want to step out of the cold water only for it to spike once again because she was just cool to the touch. Trapping her in his arms once more, he held steady under the cold water. "Dean, please!"

"No, Y/N. Just a little bit longer, please. I just want to be sure." To his surprise, she nodded under him. He loosened his grip just the slightest touch and she didn't try to shake free. He bent down a bit to look at her, the water hitting the top of his head and streaming down the side of his face. "Are you with me? Are you back?"

"Yeah..." She shivered violently and hugged herself as tightly as she could, almost ripping her wet clothes, but she didn't move out from under the water. She looked up at him and her brows drew together. "Why are you..." she began, but her mind seemed to click into gear because her gaze turned soft and wondrous. "Why did you get in the shower with me?" she asked, her voice small and frail-sounding as her teeth chattered together.

"I, um... I had to hold you under the water. You... you keep trying to duck out," he said, although he seemed to have difficulty meeting her eyes.

"But you... you had me by the shoulders... I think." The little add-on made them both chuckle for a second, but Dean shrugged.

"I couldn't help it; you... you were crying and I felt so God-awful... holding you under a cold shower like that... I just... I don't know, thought it might be comforting to you?" he said, hoping she wasn't alert enough to see through his half-truth. Her eyes belied her doubt, but they flew wide open within a second.

"Oh, my God! I tried to kiss you, didn't I?!" she shouted and, for the first time, tried to step out from under the shower, if only to hide away from Dean in embarrassment. He caught her easily by the arm and dragged her back into the water, watching her shiver again, but not letting go of her just yet.

"Don't worry about it; you were delirious with the fever," he shrugged off, his face turned away from her for a moment. He sighed and looked up. "It's not your fault, Y/N," he reassured, but the disappointment on his face couldn't be dismissed as easily. 

"Why didn't you?"

Y/N’s voice was small and Dean wondered if he'd heard correctly. Then, he saw her face and knew she was waiting for an answer. He sighed and shrugged again.

"I didn't..." he began, but the words died in his throat. " _ You _ didn't..." Another fail. Another deep sigh. "I didn't want you to hate me... for taking advantage. Plus, you're sick!" he added with a chuckle, mostly to himself. Y/N was still shivering, but she loosened her grip on herself and took a step closer to him, putting her hands on his.

"Promise me something?" she asked, her voice trembling. Whether it was from the cold or her emotions, she'd never be sure, but she took a deep breath and looked up at him. "If I ever try again... you know, when I'm not sick?" He chuckled; she sighed. "Promise me you'll return it?"

The last time Y/N saw Dean smile that wide was when he spoke about meeting Hatchet Man. His whole body seemed to relax and he took a step closer to her, curling his arms around her waist, totally oblivious to the way the water cascaded over his head and shoulders. His hand came up and he curled his index finger beneath her chin, tilting it upwards.

"I promise," and with that, he pressed his lips to her forehead. She curled tighter around him and nuzzled into his chest. Then, promptly interrupted their moment by exploding into a fit of sneezes!

"I think your fever is down enough that we can get out of this shower now."

"Oh, thank GOD!" she gasped, stepping out from under the spray before Dean even finished speaking. She wrapped her arms back around herself and ran them up and down her arms, seemingly noticing for the first time that she, too, was fully dressed in sopping wet clothes. "Why didn't you-" but she stopped herself and smiled, realizing he was just being careful and not wanting to upset her further. She was also rather happy that he hadn't stripped her down; despite having sewn one another up on occasion, she wasn't terribly comfortable with her body. However, when she looked up again, Dean had begun stripping off layers of wet fabric after turning the water off.

"Now that we've broken your fever, we need to get you out of those wet clothes," he said, not a hint of suggestion in his voice. His t-shirt was clinging to his body and she felt herself getting warm all over again, but in a much better sense. Still, her body was weak and she could barely hold herself upright. He stepped closer and began to reach for the buttons of her pajama top, but she held up her hands.

"I can manage... once I'm back in my room."

"I don't think so!" he burst incredulously. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're sleeping with me tonight so I can keep an eye on you... make sure your fever doesn't spike again!"

"So, we can sleep in my room!" she squeaked out, but he was shaking his head already.

"My bed's bigger," he pointed out.

"I still need to get a change of pajamas," she argued, but he just chuckled.

"Y/N, I've seen your pajamas; they're all long sleeve and fleece. They're too warm. When we get to my room, I'll give you a t-shirt. That's all you get. I don't want you overheating again!" Once again, he reached for the buttons on her top, but she squirmed away again and, for the first time, Dean's patience began to slip. 

"Look..." he said, putting one hand on his hip while the other rubbed at his forehead. "You don't want to drip through the bunker all the way to my room... and you can't leave your wet clothes in a pile on the floor in there. Take off your pajamas here and we can put them over the rack to dry. I've got towels."

"But if Sam comes by..." Dean just smiled.

"Sammy's spending the next couple days with Eileen." Y/N face tilted to side for a moment before Dean elaborated. "When we saw you were coming down with something, we decided he'd go stay with her for a few days and I'd stay here and take care of you." He took another step closer and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's just us... It's just me," he whispered. 

Nodding softly, she began to unbutton the top and watched as Dean moved over to the pile of dry fabric in the corner, peeling off his shirt as he went and giving it a quick squeeze before draping it over the rack. When he turned back to her, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him.

"Are you okay, Y/N?" he asked when he noticed her glazed over expression, but when her cheeks turned a lovely shade of magenta, he just chuckled. "While I appreciate the sentiment, now's not the time," he said simply. She nodded once more and let the top slip off her shoulders before crossing her arms over her now bare chest, her eyes swinging away. "Jesus!" Dean swore, pulling her eyes back to him. He was gritting his teeth as his grip tightened on the towel in his hand. "Maybe you should have changed without me..." he growled.

Y/N's eyes swung away to the ground, but as they did, they caught on the snugly bunched zip of Dean's jeans and she gasped, a tiny little moan slipping through her lips. He chuckled and stepped closer, taking deep breaths and wrapping the towel around her body with a warm smile.

"Maybe once you get better, sweetheart." The warmth from his smile was slowly replaced with mischief and he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. "I want you in top shape," he murmured into her ear and chuckled when she gasped again. "For now, take off the pants and let's get you into bed." 

While he held the towel securely around her torso, she reached under the hem of the terry cloth and pulled the waistband down over her hips, letting the wet weight of them drag them the rest of the way down. Then, she took the towel and tightened her grip on it, nodding her head to his inquisitive gaze.

"Okay, give me two seconds," he told her, settling her on the edge of the tub. Picking up her wet clothes as he went, he rang them out and draped them over the rack alongside his t-shirt. Then, with his back to her, he undid the belt, button and zipper of his pants, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist before allowing them to fall off of him like she had. He did a strange little wiggle and she watched a bundle of fabric slide down his legs. 

Her mouth watered at the idea of his completely naked body beneath that fluffy white towel and she wanted desperately to rip it away and do all sorts of naughty things, but a coughing fit took her. Dean spun to look at her and she waved her hand that she was alright, but he was already coming towards her, crouching down, careful his towel didn't part, much to her disappointment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, but she nodded, albeit wheezing and gulping down air as fast as possible.

"I'm fine!" she reassured him and smiled a little as he backed away slowly, watching her.

Dean made quick work of wringing out their clothes and hanging them to dry. Then, he came back to her side with the sheet in hand, noticing her shivering frame. He draped the thin cotton over her, but it did little to help her. He kept apologizing the whole way until she began to chuckle.

"You're apologizing for taking care of me?" she laughed, which morphed into another coughing and sneezing fit after a couple of seconds. They stopped and she caught her breath after a moment for two before they continued on to Dean's room. Once inside, he set Y/N down on his bed before disappearing down the hallway for a moment and reappearing with a huge t-shirt.

"I grabbed one of Sammy's. He's a bit taller, so it'll be longer on you. Here." She took it and went to pull it on, but the fatigue was catching up to her and she could barely lift her arms up high enough. Without a word, he came to her side, tugged it over her head and pulled each arm through its hole. Helping her stand up, he pulled the shirt down into place and Y/N had just enough energy to tug the towel away from her body now that she was covered. When the air hit her skin, she shivered again.

"C'mon, into bed," he said, moving her gently towards one side of the bed. He sat her down and bent over, lifting her legs into the bed and pulling the sheet over her. She tried to reach for the comforter at the foot, but Dean was faster and yanked it away, dropping it to the floor in a far corner of the room, much to her protests.

"Please, Dean?" she asked gently, but he shook his head.

"No blankets, or you'll just overheat and we'll have to take another cold shower. I'm sure you don't want that!" he pointed out and she shook her head as vigorously as was possible in her current weakened state. "Now, give me a minute to change."

Y/N laid still for a moment, listening as Dean moved away from her before she rolled over and watched with a grin as he dropped his towel with his back to her and tugged on a pair of boxers, spinning around when she chuckled at his little stumble.

"You little peeper," he teased with a grin as he pulled on his sleeping bottoms before moving to his side of the bed. "I should punish you for that!" he threatened, grinning all the while. He slipped into his side of the bed and she tried to roll towards him, but he put his hand to her shoulder. "Stay like that," he whispered, laying behind her and tucking in close to her. His arm draped across her waist and held her against him.

"You're nice and warm," she murmured, making his smile.

"It's all part of my master plan. I warm you up, just a little, and being flush against you lets me know if your fever's spiking again. Win-win, right?" he mumbled, but he could feel the steady rise and fall of her body. Smiling, he settled his head on the pillow and followed her into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another few days before Y/N was feeling better and nearly two weeks before she felt well enough to do much more than shower, eat and go for a short walk with Dean. She smiled.

Dean had been incredible these past couple of weeks. He'd taken such tender care of her, cooking light meals for her, keeping her hydrated, sleeping beside her every night in case she might need anything. When she had tried to throw in a load of laundry a couple days ago, he'd insisted on doing the actual grunt work while she directed him. She'd eventually managed to convince him to let her help fold the clothes.

"I suck at folding," he grumbled, sticking to doing the underwear and towels while she took care of the shirts and jeans. "How do you get them all so nice and even?!" he'd grunted in frustration, tossing down the one pair of jeans he tried to fold, making her chuckle.

Today, she was up by a reasonable hour, already showered and dressed for their little walk. Sam had originally planned to stay with Eileen for a few days, but she'd needed some help with a vampire nest, so the few days had become nearly three weeks, tracking them and their little offspring all over the state of Texas. He'd be coming back in a day or so and everything would return to normal.

_ Normal _ ... While she hated being sick, these past two weeks had been some of the best ever. She'd spent every single moment with Dean by her side. Every night, they'd crawl into bed together and cuddle close before gently drifting off to sleep. He'd even set up a little cup on his counter with her toothbrush in it. Still... with Sam back, would everything go back to as it was before?

Dean came trudging into the kitchen, thanking her with a grumble as he poured himself a cup of the coffee she'd already prepared. He leaned against the counter and took a swig, sighing deeply as the caffeine began to take effect.

"Good morning," she mumbled, staring down into her glass of orange juice. "Are we... are you still up for our walk this morning?" she asked, carefully observing him without lifting her head too much. His head tilted to one side.

"Of course; why wouldn't we be?"

"Well..." She squirmed on her seat, trying to word her question as carefully as possible. "It's just... Sam's coming back soon, so... I figured... maybe you were busy? Or... or that things would... go back to... to like before? Now that I'm better?" 

Dean was silent for several long moments. After another minute, she lifted her head to look up at him to find his gaze locked on the surface of his coffee mug in contemplation.

"Do you want them to?" he asked, his voice barely more than a rumble. He was volleying her question?! She tried to keep from getting aggravated with him. Instead, she lobbed it back to him.

"Well... I'm sure you're anxious to have your bed to yourself again!" she said, forcing a little chuckle. His response was to set down his mug and cross his arms over his chest, making his arms bulge in his plaid shirt. She loved when he did that, found it incredibly sexy, but at this moment, all it did was make her nervous.

"Y/N..." He seemed to struggle with his words. After several attempts without managing to say anything, he shook his head a couple times before pushing away from the counter. "I think I need to take a walk."

"Dean, what do you want?!" she shouted before she could stop herself, jumping out of her spot at the table to block his path. She hated that she was getting emotional, but she couldn't seem to control the wetness gathering on her lids. "I need to know where we stand. If you want things to go back, I need to know. I need you to tell me flat out. I can't live in this limbo of not knowing how you-"

Dean's lips against hers cut off anything more she wanted to say, except for the small mewling noise coming from her throat. One hand wrapped around her waist while the other slipped up the side of her neck and tangled into her hair, his fingertips gently scraping her scalp as he fisted his hand.

When his tongue's tip teased the seam of her lips, her mouth opened with a gasp that dissolved into moans of delight as he explored every inch. His arm around her waist tightened and she groaned in anticipation at the feeling of a sizable bulge pressing into her lower abdomen.

"Um..." Her voice was shaky, but she swallowed and tried again. "So, you... you want to... with me?" she mumbled, keeping her eyes shut as she waited for his answer. He began to chuckle.

"Of course, I want to! Do you have any idea how much-"

This time, it was Dean's turn to stop short of finishing his thought due to lips pressing to his. She was gentle and a little tentative, but he welcomed it all the same. She pulled back with a nervous, but joyful smile.

"You don't have to say anything else, Dean!" she rushed out, a bundle of nerves. "Just knowing you want me is enough."

Dean claimed her lips again, but it was so different from moments ago. It was tender and quiet and his hands held her face ever so delicately. He didn't invade her mouth or tease her lips open and, even when she did part them, he didn't accept her invitation, choosing instead to wander away from her lips to pepper little kisses all over her cheeks, forehead, nose, chin... He paused and paid particular attention when she gasped in response to his kisses against the little patch of skin behind her ear, just below her hairline.

"I love you, Y/N," he breathed against her skin, delighting in the full body tremor that ran through her. "I love you so much. You have no idea how long I've wanted... how long I've hoped,  _ wished... _ "

"What were you waiting for?" she whined, leaning away from his exploring lips to search his face. "With the way we live... You should have said something sooner!" she chided, but he let out a loud, humorless snort, despite a grin across his face, and stared down at her.

"Hypocrite, much?" he taunted. "What was stopping you from speaking up, sweetheart?" He poked his finger into her side, delighting in her squeal before she took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Fear?" she said softly. "Not in the sense of being together and losing it all... More in the sense of... Well, there's just no way I could stick around if your answer had been 'no'... So, I settled for friendship, instead."

"Well, same here!" he laughed. "Do you think I could have continued fighting alongside you... living with you... knowing you knew how I felt and didn't feel the same?"

"It's  _ your _ bunker! You could have just kicked me out, had that actually happened," she pointed out to him, but his eyes softened and his hand curled around her face.

"As if I could throw out the woman I love..." She leaned in to the warmth of his body and tilted her head up to look into his eyes as he looped his arms around her once more. "Nah... No matter what, my life is better with you in it and I'll never ask you to leave. You'll only ever leave if  _ you _ decide to." He kissed her forehead once more.

"Sooo... two weeks from never?" she teased, happy to see him smiling so much. "I've missed this," she whispered, running her finger along his lips, giggling when he caught it briefly between his teeth before kissing the pad.

"It's all you, sweetheart." His forehead landed against hers with a soft thump and his eyes slipped closed, taking a deep breath. "Still want to go for that walk?" he asked. She chuckled.

"Yeah, I do, actually." She expected a sigh or some kind of sign of disappointment or exasperation, but it never came. His smile never faltered. "I'm really enjoying fresh air after two weeks of not having the strength to pull myself up that staircase!" He laughed at that.

"I can imagine." He kissed her forehead again before leaning back to look down at her. "I've got an idea... you go get dressed. I gotta fix something up." With one last kiss to the tip of her nose, he dashed out of the kitchen, leaving her there with an amused smile.

***

Y/N sat in a chair at the map table, waiting for Dean to return. He'd been scurrying around the bunker for nearly half an hour, gathering things and clanging around the kitchen, before he finally tracked her back down.

"There you are!" he burst, walking over and offering his hand to her. She grinned and stood.

"Here I am!"

"C'mon," he murmured and began tugging her back into the bunker, away from the main staircase.

"Um... I thought we were-"

"I thought of a better idea!" His tone was clear; he would not be talked out of his plan. Add to that how long he'd spent getting everything ready and she couldn't bring herself to protest. 

Dean dragged her through the bunker all the way to the garage and brought her over to Baby, tucking her into the front passenger seat, a spot she rarely got to enjoy seeing as Sam usually took that spot for himself since it had more legroom than the back. Y/N sighed and thought about putting the window down, but it was mid-April and, even though it was unseasonably warm, she was just getting through a nasty flu. Still, she opened it a half inch, just for the fresh air.

The door had barely closed once Dean slid in behind the wheel when he began questioning whether or not opening the window was a good idea, but she smiled and shushed him and he knew it was a losing argument. Besides, if it really was that cool outside, she'd just put the window back up!

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked as he pulled Baby onto the main highway, heading away from the bunker and Lebanon altogether.

"For a drive," he teased. She was just settling into her spot against the window when his hand slid between her back and the seat to wrap around her waist and tug her closer. "Why ya sittin' so far away from me?" he asked, a wide smile on his face. She resisted.

"We can't... If we're all snuggled close, they'll know we aren't wearing our seatbelts."

"Y/N... this isn't exactly New York City, ya know... It's not like there's cops at every corner! Besides, we're not going into the city or on the main roads..." With that, he gave one mighty tug and she skid across the seats about two feet, squealing as she did. "Now, get over here! I want you close to me," he said. 

With a sigh of mock annoyance, she scooted the last few inches until she was alongside Dean and the hand that had been on her waist curled more comfortably around her, rubbing up and down her shoulder before settling into position. 

They drove for about forty minutes. Y/N didn't pay much attention to the direction they took. The scenery was too pretty, trees a bright green with fresh leaves and colorful wildflowers all along the edge of the concrete. She was happy she'd caved and curled up beside him, his body radiating warmth. Otherwise, she might have had to concede that it was a little cold for an open window at this speed. 

"We're here," he said gently about forty-five minutes later, pulling into a small clearing beneath some trees at the edge of the water. Off in the distance were several campers, but he’d chosen a more secluded area, away from the other people. He threw the car into park and got out, helping her out on his side since she was so far across the seat anyways. Before closing the door, he reached into the back over the seat and lifted out a stuffed backpack and the cooler he'd hidden there.

"What's that?" she asked, but he ignored her, taking her hand and guiding her closer to the water's edge while staying in the grassy area. Crouched down, he dug into the bag and pulled out a massive blanket, making quick work of spreading it across the ground. Then, he held out his hand and helped her to sit down, getting comfortable. When she turned back, he was unpacking some sandwiches, a bag of chips, a couple of beers and other assorted goodies.

"Does this work for you?" he asked, smiling with pride as he reclined onto the blanket himself, crossing his legs at the ankles. 

"Not quite," she whispered before crawling around until she was stretched out beside him with her head pressing into his chest. "Now, I'm good!"

They stayed like that for hours, talking about anything and everything or not talking at all, all the while nibbling on all the food Dean had packed... and he'd packed a lot. Y/N was pretty sure they'd need to make a pit stop on the way back into town to do groceries; it looked like he'd practically raided the entire kitchen of any and all snacks and all the beer! Still, if that was the only downside, it was a great day. Once the heat had set it, Y/N delighted in taking off her shoes, rolling up the cuffs of her pants and stepping her toes into the warm water of the small lake, sighing. It was just the right temperature to be refreshing without being too cold.

“You just finished being sick; you shouldn’t be in there,” Dean pointed out, but Y/N chuckled.

"This place is great!" she sighed, wiggling her toes in the sandy shallow water. She took a few steps further from the shore and the water went higher up her legs, the surface just barely brushing the rolled hem of her jeans.

"Be careful! You're going to get your jeans wet!”

“Yes, mother,” she teased, but he was looking huffy. “Dean, relax… This water isn’t even that cold! I’ve swam in way worse!” Still, his face stayed concerned, constantly looking down at the slowly darkening rolled-up fabric. “Dean, I’m fine! It’s plenty warm!” It was a knee-jerk decision, but she went with it. “See?!” With that, she kicked at the water, sending a spray of droplets up onto the beach and, more importantly, all over Dean!

The water seemed to snap him out of his worried state and surprise him. She did it again, but this time, he was alert enough to lift his hands over his face. When they lowered again, there was a naughty grin on his face and a brilliance to his eyes.

“Someone’s being a bad girl…” he warned lowly, moving a little on the blanket, clearly getting into a position to help him move faster once he decided to spring into action. Y/N knew in her still slightly weak state he was going to win any physical struggle, but she’d win the war of getting him to lighten up, regardless of the outcome.

“No… someone’s just being a stick in the mud!” she declared and kicked the water again. This time, he sprung up from his perch on the blanket and took off after her! She had thought she’d have a few seconds head start when he finally moved, but he’d managed to sneakily remove his boots while she’d been taunting him just now. Sure, he was in his socks and his jeans were still completely down and he’d get them a little wet, but the delight on his face made it clear that he no longer cared!

“Dean!” she squealed, ducking away from him as he moved towards her, zigging to the left as he came after her. Just as he was a foot or so away from catching her, she dodged back to the right. She was still moving when she heard the splash behind her and it stopped her in her tracks. Coming to a halt, she turned to look over her shoulder and saw him sitting, legs sprawled in front of him, the water about waist high in his current position. “Oh, shit! Are you alright?”

She moved to his side, picking her way carefully through the water, wondering what he might have tripped over. Her feet were swishing through the sand when she felt his hand close around her wrist and yank her down into the water with him.

“What the hell?!” she gasped, looking at him as she jumped to her feet. She stared down at herself. She had landed on her hands and knees, which managed to keep her top and the seat of her jeans dry, but the denim was soaking wet from the thigh down. She let out a moan, unsure if she was pissed, amused or some confused combination of the two. “What happened to dipping my feet in the water being too dangerous?”

“I fell into the water and realized you were right; the water is pretty warm!” With that, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the water alongside him, rolling them over a couple of times, making sure they were thoroughly soaked.

“Dean!” she yelped again, this time in delight, laughter cramping her sides as Dean finally stopped rolling them, ending with his body laying over hers, his arms holding his body off of her. He dragged his legs under him to get to his knees, allowing her to sit up, the water dripping off them both. Her hands came up and gently ran her fingers through his wet, spiky hair before smoothing them down the side of his face. “I love you, Dean.”

His hooded eyes stared down at her and he took her face in his hands, tilting it at just the angle he wanted before pressing his lips to hers, handling her ever so gently. With a quick movement, he flipped them a half turn towards shallow water so he was beneath her. The move made her chuckle, although she made sure to get to her knees as quickly as possible, afraid to hurt him with her weight. She lifted away from his lips for a moment, running her hand through her hair to pull it all back.

“What can I say?” he whispered, his hands finding her hips, his thumbs rubbing little circles against her stomach where her wet shirt had bunched up and exposed the skin. “I like you on top.”

“Well…” she hummed, straightening her spine despite the bright blush dominating her face. “I’ll admit… it is a breath-taking view from up here!”

“What’s wrong?” he asked as she tucked her face down, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger.

“I’m just… I’m not used to getting… this kind of attention… you know… from a guy like you.”

“A guy like me?” She wondered for a moment if he was just trying to tease her more, make her blush harder. But the look of bewilderment seemed genuine.

“A guy that looks like you, I should have said.” He grinned and looked a little shy himself for a moment before grinning back up at her.

“You’ve got nothing to be shy or embarrassed about, Y/N.” He ran his hands down her hips and back, letting them cup her ass through the wet denim. Giving them a little squeeze, he delighted as the red of her cheeks deepened. “I love your ass. Fills out your jeans so fuckin’ nice,” he gushed, caressing as much as possible. “So distracting on a hunt… Why do you think I keep you behind me?

“And these!” he gushed, lifting his hands out of the water to curl them along the underwire of her bra, lifting gently. When she sighed and her eyes slipped closed, he let his thumb flick just once over the stiffening peaks, biting his lips when she whimpered. “And those sounds! God, I love those sounds you keep making. Want to hear all of ‘em. All the different ones I can coax out of ya…”

“Dean…” she whimpered.

“I love hearing you say my name like that… Like you’re ready for me… Like you want me…  _ need me _ !” he gasped, ducking his head forward and nibbling carefully at the point of one breast, listening to her as he did. “You sound as good as you look… And I bet you  _ taste _ just as good, too!” he groaned, spanning his hands across her ass and grinding her down on his straining erection. “Fuck…”

“Please, yes!” she gasped, taking the initiative and rocking against him, sighing each time his thickness pressed the seam of her wet jeans against her clit.

“Sweetheart, you gotta stop doing that!” he groaned. She did it again and he cursed. “Fuck me!”

“I want to!” she gasped, grinding harder against him. He bit his lower lip, his hands flying to her hips, caught between wanting to still her movements and help her rub harder against his hardness. “Oh, Dean… please!”

“Oh, Y/N!” His fingers tightened and he grit his teeth before finally lifting her just enough to have her straddle his waist instead of his hips. She whined at the loss, but he just smirked. “I wasn’t about to come in my pants like some school boy… Think you can wiggle those down just a little?” he asked, tugging at the waistband of her jeans, popping the button and sliding the zipper before she’d even noticed. “C’mon, stand for just a sec for me,” he asked. She did, albeit unsteadily, and he pulled the jeans down to her mid-thigh before pulling her back, this time much further up his torso.

“What are you doing?” Her voice was tinged with panic, but he continued to tug her further up until her ass rested on his chest. “Dean, stop it… I’ll hurt you… I’m too-”

“If you say anything other than ‘wet’ or ‘horny’, I swear I’ll stop!” was the only warning he issued before tugging her up the last few inches so that her slit was positioned right over his face. From beneath her, she could hear his growl only seconds before his mouth clamped onto her. Her head fell backwards as he nipped all over her mons, his lips capturing hers from time to time, letting his teeth just barely graze the flesh, making her moan.

“Oh,God!”

“Call me ‘Dean’,” he mumbled into her pussy, but that was the only thing he took time away from her to say. 

His lips latched around her clit and he sucked, flicking the tip of his tongue over the trapped little bud, groaning with delight at the sounds coming from Y/N. It took a few seconds for her to relax against his face, but once she did, instinct took over her movements. She began grinding her slit against his face, chasing the delicious feel of his raspy cheeks and chin against her tender skin. It scraped and burned and yet, somehow, felt amazing at the same time.

When she began to buck more forcefully against his face, he chuckled, knowing she was getting close. All the while, his hands had been kneading her ass, holding her against him because he knew she’d try to pull away initially. Now that he had her attention and her trust, one of his hands trailed down her ass cheeks, teasing the seam of her until his fingers arrived at their goal. Without a word of warning, he began to circle the outside of her hole with two fingertips, letting them peek in just a little every now and then.

“Oh, fuck!” 

The sounds spilling from her lips were all the encouragement he needed, but the way she kept grinding down each time he slipped in, trying to get him deeper, told him she was ready. Pulling her clit tightly into the suction of his mouth, he buried his two fingers into her up to the end, cackling as she let out a short shout of surprise and delight.

“Does my baby like that?” he murmured, licking over her, his tongue curling this way and that as he crooked his fingers inside of her. When he looked up, the sight of her took his breath away. She was still dripping wet, running her fingers through her damp tangles, letting her hands skim down until they cupped her breasts, the hard nipples showing through her evidently thin bra cups and the clinging fabric of her t-shirt. 

Dean wanted to wrap a hand around one breast and tease the nipple to full hardness, but his hands were busy and, if he was honest, as much as he enjoyed a good set of boobs, he much preferred the feel of her wet cunt squeezing around his fingers as she rushed closer and closer to her climax.

With a renewed determination, the fingers inside her curled and the tips found the front wall, pressing into it with little massaging circles. Her back arched and her thighs began to quiver on either side of his head. One hand continued to massage at her breasts, thumbing the nipples a little harder, while the other came down and wound its way through his hair, her short nails scratching against his scalp.

“So wet,” he mumbled, his lips still pressed against her slit. She moaned and ground down harder, chasing her ending.

“Dean… I’m so close… I’m gonna… I’m…” Words seemed to fail her for a moment before, she let out a helpless whimper. “I might squirt!” she finally got out. If Dean faltered, it was only for a nanosecond as his mind caught up to what she was saying. Once he did, he smiled into her cunt and doubled his efforts.

“I guarantee it!” he growled. With that, he attacked her clit even harder and added a third finger into her, moaning almost as loud as her at the feeling of her bearing down. He started to make his arm tremble, the vibrations echoing through all the way to his fingertips, making her squeal. “C’mon…” he mumbled, barely lifting his head from her clit to speak, but he wanted to be clear. “Want you to cum all over my face!” 

“Fuck!”

Her head fell back with a cry as her orgasm washed over her and she felt the fluid gush out of her and all over Dean’s face, whose mouth left her clit to tongue around her opening where the fluid was trickling around his three fingers. It dripped down his hand and he continued to lick and suck and slurp up everything she had to offer, all the while prolonging the orgasm coursing through her body. When her body lurched once more, he knew he’d managed to pull a second climax from her.

“Dean, oh… fuck!”

Although she had initially been nervous, now she stayed where she was, panting above him, while he wrapped her arms around the back of her thighs and crossing his hands in her lap, trapping her against him while he let his finger stroke over her mound from time to time. Each time he did, she trembled in his arms, taking another gulp of air.

“Hi, there,” she gasped, her head lolling forward to stare down into his self-satisfied grin. She suddenly tried to move off of him, but he kept his arms firmly around her thighs.

“Don’t you dare move,” he mumbled. She bit her lips and looked down at him.

“I want to go home,” she whispered, plucking at the wet fabric sticking to her skin and letting it fall so it moulded against the curves of her breasts. Dean groaned. “I want to get out of these wet clothes… And you should, too,” she continued. She leaned back and let her hand wander along his body until she wrapped her fingers around the solid length of him through his wet jeans, smiling when he bit back a growl. “Any objections?” she asked, her voice quivering every so slightly as she finished her little speech, but Dean was already helping her up, following right behind.

“No objections; just not sure we’ll make it all the way back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeease R&R! If you do, I promise one last chapter of smutty, lovey-dovey goodness!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my readers. I promise, smut is coming up soon! Please R&R!


End file.
